


Talking With Myself

by We_All_Sin



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_All_Sin/pseuds/We_All_Sin
Summary: This is definitely an original work.. I know that's not what AO3 is really for, but I've been struggling  with a few things in my life, and it's been a bit easier on my mind to get everything out in some form or another. But I'm also extra, and it took the form of an original story.. My heart and my head are in a constant battle with each other, and it's beginning to take its toll on me. This is the only way I can figure out how to cope.





	Talking With Myself

"This is weird.. What you're doing, " I said as I sat down in the recliner across from myself on the couch, watching while my Original picked at a tear in the faux leather of the cushion being sat upon. "And you know it. Because I know it."

"Oh, shut up.." Pick. Pick. 

"Like, for real.." I laughed and pulled one of those individually wrapped mints out of the pocket of my jeans before running my fingers through my hair. 

The purple was starting to fade to an almost dusty rose color, and I would have to dye it again soon. Though, anything was better than the natural, boring brown that I had been born with. Anything that made me stand out as different. Quirky. Strange. 

Which, to be honest, really was strange in itself. Especially considering I grew up trying desperately to blend into my surroundings. Not really having wanted to stand out in any capacity. 

Ugh. That hair. It's always the hair on my head that's on my mind. 

You can only see so many angles of yourself when you look in a mirror, but when you look at yourself sitting across the room, there's more things that you're able to notice. Like that gray hair. That one fucking gray hair that sticks up like a little parascope. The one that refuses to take on any color, and just screams, "Fuck you! Ya stuck with me, bitch." 

I should have plucked it long ago. 

"You know damn well that if anyone else had the ability to make copies of themselves, they'd be doing the kind of shit that superheroes do. Or supervillains. Or having weird, little perverted three-way gangbangs. It's not my place to judge. You do you, boo." 

My Original stopped picking for a moment, just to look up and glare at me. "Don't. Don't call me that. It sounds so freaking dumb.."

I shrugged a bit and pulled out another mint, having already crunched the first one to bits and swallowed it. Damn, those things are super easy to binge eat. 

"Yet, here I am, once again, talking to myself," I continued, ignoring my Original's protest. "I mean.. It looks a bit different from an outside perspective when you have a physical form to talk to, instead of just.. Yourself. You know.. they make medication for this type of thing. Might be, uhh, worth it to look into.." 

"Seriously.. Just shut up.." Pick. Pick. Pick. 

"Then, why?" I gestured between myself and I, my hand waving in irritation at the current situation. "Why are we doing this again?" 

I got another glare from behind those bent and broken glasses that should have been replaced about two years ago. Because, I knew exactly why we were doing this. I am me after all.


End file.
